facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Listening post 6-B
Battle of Listening Post 6-B, also known as the "return of the lightbringer" was a battle during the Third great war when a Platoon of Azerohtian soldiers held off an enemy that was at regimental strength; The coalition was Outnumbered 20:1. This event was the turning point for the Coalition, with the soldiers fighting with a Hero of the Union raised morale to an all new high. They quickly retook several bunkers and held them until the arrival of the Coalition relief fleet. With the arrival of the fleet, the Union sent down two Ranger squadrons to force the Enclave into a retreat. The Battle of Listen Post 6-B is celebrated by many into the union because of the massive odds that the soldiers of the second battalion faced and being victorious. This was especially glorious for the Sporcy Union Rangers as twenty men forced the retreat of over two thousand. 'Engagements around the perimeter, the prelude to battle' Before Operation Hope Breaker begun the Enclave launched an attack on listening post 6-B, the objective of the attack was to knock out the nearest listening post to ensure the coalition had no idea of the oncoming Enclave attack. The initial scouting parties watched the perimeters, during the early hours of the morning, the scouts remained undetected for an hour. The scouts hesitantly advanced after no thermal signatures were detected on their initial reconnaissance. As they approached the outer perimeter they were fired upon by a patrol squadron. The scouts quickly took cover and fired back; The scouts found themselves quickly pinned as a nearby vehicle carrying another squad entered the battle. The Enclave was forced to call in two squadrons to cover the retreat of their scouts. Both sides did not suffer any casualties during this brief fire fight, but it did warn the Union of the oncoming assault that would be attempted by the Enclave and second battalion would prepare for the storm. 'The Battle begins' With the scouts discovered the Enclave decided to attack. An attack force at regimental strength, over 2,500 was sent with fifteen vertibucks and three sky tanks for support. The attack force quickly broke off from the main fleet heading for the Canterlot crater, as they approached the listening post there was a lack of thermal signatures. As the vertibucks headed for the listening post the lead vertibuck's engines were shot out by a long range anti-material rifle, making it crash land. the other Eleven vertibucks broke off and went into holding positions six hundred metres above the crash site. The survivors of the crash quickly stumbled out from the vertibuck and took up defensive positions, they were quickly set upon by two squads. Like before, the two squads had no thermal signatures. With thermal being utterly useless the enclave switched to night vision, but the switch only made things worse; What the soldiers saw chilled them to the bone, their opposition were zombies. Many of the Enclave troops attacking outpost 6-B had never encountered anything like it before. Squad morale was broken and the panicked radio transmissions sent back to their comrades; The soldiers were trapped down there, their commander decided to break off all radio transmissions after several subordinates questioned the mission's objectives. With many of their comrades killed in the crash the survivors were quickly overran. 'Bunker 13 ' The battle truly began when the Enclave assaulted the Union's rear flank, the flanking force quickly ran into the rear guard of the Union; Bunker 13 was woefully unprepared for such a large Enclave assault. Bunker 13 was only equipped with two heavy machine-guns and had a garrison of eight men. The small squadron put up a valiant fight, using several grenades and wasting all their ammunition. Unfortunately, the bunker did not hold out for the reinforcements that were sent. As the Enclave began securing the perimeter of the bunker the Azerothian reinforcements arrive. three Dominance IMVs and a Mankirk Battle bus engaged the sizeable Enclave force at the bunker and surrounding area. During this time, the Mankirk Battlebus provided the much needed fire support to the dominance IMVs and their passengers disembarking. The Union infantry and vehicles, slowly advanced taking back the conquered land. The advancing Union force was only stalled when Enclave forces began calling in air strike on the advancing units and battlebus. Though the battlebus faired well against the air strikes, shooting down several vertibucks as it provided artillery support with it's two roof mounted 152mm cannons, the three IMVs and ten Azerothian Infantrymen were unlucky. A retreat was called and the Union force fell back to the inner line of defence. 'Retreat of the Azerothian force to the inner defence line.' With the outer perimeter being attacked on many sides, Lilly Darkfall called a general retreat to the inner bunkers and trenches to prepare for the enclave assault. As the Azerothians retreated, the Enclave quickly took the abandoned bunkers until a sizeable Enclave force was destroyed by a large cache of explosives being detonated by the Azerothians as they took the small bunker complex. Over the next few hours the Enclave probed the Union's defences and awaited reinforcements, each time the small attacks were repulsed by zealous Azerothian fire teams. With Operation Hope Breaker in full swing, the Enclave prepared it's men for a bloody taking of the listen post. 'Arrivial of the Lightbringer' "By the chairman, it's her!" - Sargent Hinol. Category:Battles Category:Third Great War Category:Azerothian Union Category:Battles of the Third Great War